Her Father: the fifth book in my After the Coronation series
by The100fanatic
Summary: Mal father unexpectedly shows up. He secretly plans to kill Mal. Will Ben be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Mal sat in her room. She was so tired from taking care of her and Ben's 9 children and being queen. Suddenly, a guard walked in. "Your highness, a man has requested to see you, he claims to be your father." The guard said. Mal was perplexed. She thought her father was in the black forest back on the Isle. "Did he give you his name?" Mal asked. "Yes, Diablo." The guard said. Mal froze. It was her father. "I'll be right out." Mal said. The guard walked out of the room. She took a deep breathe and walked out of the room and into the meeting room.

A man was standing there. His clothes all black. "Hello, Mal." The man said. Mal stood up straighter. "Your my father?" Mal asked. "Yes." Then man said. "How do I know I can trust you?" Mal asked. "Ask me about what your mother did to me when she found out she was pregnant with you." The man said. Mal froze. "Okay then, what did she do?" Mal asked. "Banished me to the black forest." The man said. Mal was shocked. "Why didn't you come back for me? Do you even know what she did to me? She hit me, smacked me, kicked me, punched me, did all these horrible things to me." Mal said. "Your mother said if I ever did come back for you, she would kill me." The man said. Mal was not sure what to do. "How did you get here?" Mal asked. "When I heard you came to Auradon, defeated your mother, and became queen, I flew here as quick as I could, just so I could see you." The man asked. "How did you get passed the barrier?" Mal asked. "I honestly have no idea." The man said. Mal just stood there. "Mom." A voice said from the door. Mal turned around. It was Lillian. "Who is that guy?" Lillian asked. Mal stiffened. "Nobody." Mal said. "Okay then, well Dad's looking for you." Lillian said. "Tell him I'm busy." Mal said. Lillian ran off.

...

Lillian ran into her father's office. "Did you find her?" Ben asked. "Yeah, She was with some man in the meeting room. She wanted me to tell you she was busy." Lillian said. Just then, Mal walked in. "Mal!" Ben said. He ran up and hugged her. "Ben I'm fine." Mal said. "Who were you talking to in the meeting room?" Ben asked. "Nobody." Mal said. "Mal, I know that was somebody." Ben said. "Fine, it was my father." Mal said. Ben stared in shock. "Really?" Ben said. "Yeah." Mal said, tears freely falling on her cheeks. Ben hugged her. She sobbed into Ben's chest. Lillian left the room. Ben just kept Mal in his arms. Mal had told him all about her father. All that she knew. Ben kissed her head lightly. He had never seen her this upset. "I'm scared, Ben." Mal said. "I know you are. But, I will protect you. If he tries to do something to you or the kids, I will kill him." Ben said. Mal looked up at her husband. "You will?" Mal asked. "I will." Ben said. Mal pulled him into a kiss. He loved her and he was going to protect her at any cost.

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. This is the fifth book in my After the coronation series. I am ending the fourth one cause I have run out of ideas for that story. I will update tomorrow. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Mal left the room, the man transformed into a bird and flew to the enchanted forest. Maleficent had been waiting for him. "Did you find her." Maleficent asked. "Yes" The man said. "Well, then were is she?" Maleficent asked. "She walked out of the room before I could shoot her." The man said. "Diablo! How could you let her get away?" Maleficent asked. "I am sorry Maleficent. I tried to get her to stay, I really did, but she walked out before I could even get the chance to shoot her." Diablo said. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you to do this." Maleficent said. "No, no, I can get her. I will kill her. But, may I ask, why do you want to kill our daughter?" Diablo asked. Maleficent stood from her wooden throne. "She betrayed me! Not once, but twice! First time it was her and her petty little friends. The next, her puny little daughters. Once she's dead, I will get my revenge on Auradon!" Maleficent said. "I think that will be a problem." Diablo said. "What do you mean it will be a problem?" Maleficent asked. "Her husband, King Ben. He did inherit his fathers beastly temper. He could try to stop us." Diablo said. Maleficent thought for a moment. "That's it! We will kill him first, then Mal, then there children. That will teach them not to mess with me." Maleficent said. "Are you sure? Cause the king might put up a fight." Diablo said. "So bring it! If he puts up a fight, I will fight 'em. I will!" Maleficent shouted. "Well, how are you going to get in the castle? There are guards outside you know." Diablo asked. "I will dress up as a poor woman who needs something to eat and can't afford any food. Kind of like what E.Q did. The king will lead me inside and then I knock him over the head with my scepter and then stick a knife in him." Maleficent said. "Okay, then. Can I come?" Diablo asked. "I will need somebody to distract Mal. Fine! You can come." Maleficent said. Diablo jumped with glee. "Be up bright and early tomorrow. We will finish them then" Maleficent said as she dispersed into the darkness.

 **OMG! Maleficent is still alive! I know I said I would update tomorrow, but you know me. I can't wait to update my stories. I will update tomorrow...maybe. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Diablo went to the castle to distract Mal. Maleficent got there a little bit after he did. She was dressed in a black cloak and transformed herself into a old lady. She told the guards she had not eaten in days. They let her inside and told her the King would be right with her. Then, Ben came in. She bowed down to him. "I heard you have not eaten in days." Ben said. "Yes, that's true." Maleficent said. "Well, I will go and get you some food." Ben said. "Oh, I don't think that will be necessary." Maleficent said. "Why not?" Ben asked. Maleficent quickly transformed back to herself. "Maleficent." Ben said. "The one and only." She said. "Why are you here?" Ben asked. "To get revenge." Maleficent answered. Suddenly, somebody from the meeting room screamed. "Mal!" Ben said as he ran to the meeting room. Maleficent followed. When he opened the door, he saw Diablo pointing a gun at Mal's forehead. "Guards!" Ben yelled. The Guards rushed in and took Diablo away. "Take her too." Ben said pointing to Maleficent. They took Maleficent Away. Mal ran into Ben's arms. She sobbed into his chest. Ben kept her in his arms. "Are you hurt?" Ben asked. "No." Mal said before she started crying again. "I love you Ben." Mal said. "I love you too Mal." Ben said. They kissed.

...

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY WIFE!" Ben yelled at Diablo and Maleficent. "Your majesty, I had no reason to kill my daughter. Maleficent wanted me to help her get revenge." Diablo said. "You tried to kill me years ago, I figured you would want to kill our daughter." Maleficent said. They started arguing. "Wait! You tried to kill her?" Mal asked. "Yes. But I never any intention to kill you." Diablo said. "Then why did you try to?" Mal asked. "I honestly have no idea." Diablo said. "I have a idea. She is a worthless piece of shit." Maleficent said. "You know what, Mother? I am not a worthless piece of shit. You are. Do you now what pain you put me through my whole life? You kicked me, punched me, slapped me, did and said all these horrible things to me. My whole life you told me I was not good enough. You told me I didn't deserve my full name. You never loved me. Which makes me wonder why you kept me. If you knew you wouldn't, couldn't love me, why did you keep me?" Mal asked. "I kept you because I...Well I don't know why." Maleficent said. Mal ran out of the room crying. "Send these two back to there cells. I'll deal with them later." Ben told the guards. He walked out of the room to go find Mal.

...

Mal went into her and Ben's room. She sat on the bed and started crying. 5 minutes later, Ben walked in. He went and sat on the bed next to her. Ben put his arm around her and kissed her fore head. She put her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Mal. I will protect you. They will never hurt you again. I won't let them." Ben said. Mal broke down again. Ben hugged her. "I love you Ben." Mal said. "I love you too Mal." Ben said. They kissed.

 **So this is the end of the story. I hope you liked it. BYE!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I will be updating this story on Thursdays starting 1/7/16.**

 **BYE!**


	5. What story should I finish?

**Hi guys! I just wanted to know the top 3 stories that you want me to finish. Here are the stories to choose from:**

 **Adventures in Time Travel with Aria Adams and Friends (Descendants, 2015)**

 **One way (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Family Moments (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Help for finding the right guy (The Selection Series)**

 **Sisters and Singing (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Taking on the world (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Same story, different characters (Descendant, 2015 + Girl Meets World)**

 **Triangles are complicated (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Forgive or Forget (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Friends, Enemies, and Secrets (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Becoming a Family (Descendants, 2015**

 **I'm also thinking about finishing Her father: the fifth book in the after the coronation series.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews the top 3 stories you want me to finish. I won't delete the story that nobody wants me to finish. I just need to know the stories to focus on.**

 **Please put that in the reviews!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
